Professor Ambrose Bones
Academic and Professional Career Not much is known about Professor Bones by the school populous. Only that he's a creature of some kind, he loves snacks, was sorted in to Ravenclaw at some point, and is protective of the students and staff of Hogwarts. Professor Bones teaches an elective class on Theology, and substitutes for other professors when asked to. Personal Life Mortal years Ambrose was born as Ambrosia Luna Jones to a fireman and nursing student, and had a brother a year younger than him. At age four his father died in a house fire. His mother had to drop out of school to support him and his brother, and started drinking and abusing him and his brother. A year later his brother died. His mother placed all the blame on Ambrosia's shoulders, despite him not being home at the time. School wasn't much better. Due to his shy and timid demeanor he was often bullied by the other children. At age twelve, after years of struggling in school and a stunted social acuity he was diagnosed with autism. His mother's abuse got worse in his mid teens. Not feeling safe anywhere he ran away, dropped out of school, and learned to pickpocket and busk to get by. At age twenty things were starting to look up. He got his GED, legally changed his name to Ambrose, and was saving up to study art. A few years later he became a part time art student at a local community college. But on his way home from class one night he was attacked by a shadowy monster. He remembers pulling out his knife to fight it off, but his memory gets fuzzy after that. New Godling After the attack he remembers waking up in a room he didn't recognize, but what alarmed him even more was that his hands were paws and when he looked down he saw that he was now a winged sphinx. While in his panic a man came into the room and introduced himself as Thoth. After Ambrose settled down, Thoth explained that the old God of the Unknown had gone mad, and in his madness was weakened to such a state that a mortal could kill him. Which was exactly what Ambrose did. Ambrose panicked at the thought of killing, but Thoth tried to reassure him that it couldn't be helped. Thoth continued to explain that because Ambrose made the killing blow he was "gifted" the role of the God of the Unknown. Ambrose took exception to this and asked if there was anyway to reverse his ascension to godhood. There was not, but Thoth did offer to teach him his duties and what he would need to do to fulfill them. Seeing no other option Ambrose agreed to be his student. While he learned how to use his new abilities (shapeshifting, flying, making force fields, ect.) at a decent speed (but not as fast as he would want), he didn't see eye to eye with many of the mundane habits Thoth insisted on (like neat handwriting, and a clean work space). Thoth kept pushing Ambrose to do better, but he misinterpreted Thoth's pushing as being demanding. Eventually, Ambrose got so frustrated with his lack of progress and Thoth that he ran away again. On the road again He traveled Eastward, eventually travelling through Japan. There he met a clan of kitunes who (after he helped them find one of their children) invited him to stay with them. He was hesitant, but agreed. In the short time he planned to stay a young lady kitsune by the name of Ren made friends with him. He stayed for her sake for several years, until one day she asked him when he was planning on asking her to marry him. He laughed, and said "I didn't know we were dating". The next year they got married under cherry blossoms. Ren soon became pregnant, which surprised Ambrose (as he thought he couldn't father children due to him being trans), but he was overjoyed for them, and lovingly fussed over her and made sure she and their unborn baby were happy and healthy. When the time came for the baby to be born Ambrose wanted to be with her, but the midwives told him to wait in another room, so he did. Minutes, then hours pasted as Ambrose anxiously waited. Eventually, a midwife come in with her head hanging low. Ambrose asked if Ren and the baby were okay. But the midwife gave him the news that the mother and child didn't make it. Stuned, Ambrose didn't believe it at first, so he was brought to see them. It was too painful to stay with the clan for much longer, so after the cremation of his wife and their daughter (who he named Hanna) he left the clan. Alone and mourning, he didn't know what to do with himself. He found a kitten freezing in the snow, and not wanting it to die from his neglect, took it with him and kept it warm. One night, Ambrose did something he hadn't done since he was a child and prayed. And was surprised when someone answered. A goddess dressed in moonlight came down and consoled him, but also suggested he go back to Thoth and complete his studies. He knew she was right. With the kitten motivating him to keep living he headed West, back to his teacher. A second chance He returned to a furious Thoth. Lucky for Ambrose, Seshat and Maat were there to calm him down. With many apologies Thoth agreed to take him back as a student, if Ambrose agreed to take a mark that will prevent him from lying. He agreed, Maat marked him with her name over his heart, and from that day forward Ambrose couldn't lie. He continued his studies. But with the mark, he couldn't hide his frustrations from Thoth. After Ambrose came out and voiced how Thoth's teaching method was wrong for him Thoth adjusted his technique and his attitude. With those small changes Ambrose had renewed hope and motivation to work hard to be independent, and play his role without Thoth. The time came for Ambrose to be shown his realm. It manifested as an abandoned and decrepit library with the floor covered in waist deep piles of books, loose paper, and scrolls. Ambi knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he also knew what to do and was determined to make this place his home. The passage of time It took many eons, but his library was clean and organized (at least by his standards). In that time his cat (Elly) turned into a bakeneko, he hired a secretary (a dragon named Averix), and became acquainted and even friends with many of the deities of the various pantheons. But then the end times came, and everything but him and everyone else in his library was gone. Thoth had told him about this and was prepared to sit in for a long wait for the universe to remake itself. Deep in sleep he woke up to a loud bang and found a new universe. Many of his friends were reborn, some with their memories some without. But either way it was time to get back to work. His history with Hogwarts The founders evoked him to protect the school from muggle discovery and anyone else who would want to hurt the people in the school. Normally he doesn't like being evoked, but he loved (and still loves) the idea of people coming together and building a community and safe place to learn. Ambrose agreed in exchange for rights to freely roam the grounds, use of their library, and a plate of Helga Hufflepuff's carrot cake. His faith in their project did waver when Slytherin proposed to exclude muggle born children, but was renewed when the other three disagreed and Slytherin went away. After that he'd occasionally visit for feast or to look something up in the library. As he's still a bit timid around new people he normally wondered the grounds when no one else was around. Nowadays, to remedy this, he teaches an elective class on theology in the evenings, and substitutes for other professors when asked to. He keeps his divinity to himself, and hides his wings and tail under a coat, but won't deny it if any one asks the right questions, especially if he's given food first. Despite his occasional moodiness he won't ever hurt a student or professor. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Professors